After LA
by CaptainCastle
Summary: Kate returns home from her trip to LA.  She caught Mike's killer, but now what?
1. Chapter 1

Kate dropped her bag inside the door, along with her keys. The last minute trip to LA had been exhausting to say the least. Justice had been served, and she was home. She'd be back to the station tomorrow, but for now, all she wanted was a warm bath and some peace and quiet.

Walking into her bathroom, she turned on the water and added her bubble bath. Removing her clothes, she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened. Her eyes welled up with tears and she thought about Royce and all that he had meant to her. Climbing into the warm water, she let the tears fall as she mourned the death of her friend.

She thought about what had almost happened with Castle. She thought about Royce and his letter. His advice cut her to the bone. As she sat in the tub, everything swirled around in her head as she tried to made sense of all of it.

She knew she couldn't figure it out alone. She needed help.

The water was cold and the bubbles had all dissolved. She looked like a prune, but she felt better. Getting out of the tub, she pulled on her cozy robe and padded out to the kitchen. She got out a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. After finding her phone, she sent a quick text.

_Are you busy?_

A reply came about 1 minute later.

_No._

Taking a breath, she paused.

_Can you come over?_

The reply came quickly.

_Be there in 15…with Ice Cream._

Kate smiled at the response. She went to her bedroom to get dressed while she waited. She pulled on a t-shirt and some yoga pants before going to the bathroom and combing her hair. She walked back out to the front room and grabbed her bag from beside the front door. Finding Royce's letter, she sat on the couch and waited.

Before long, she heard the knock on the door. She got up, opened it, and smiled at the face on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey."

"Thanks for coming."

"I brought ice cream, and pizza. I thought you might need some real food."

"Since when is pizza considered real food?" Kate laughed as she let her guest in the door.

Taking the bag into the kitchen, Kate poured 2 glasses of wine, put the ice cream in the freezer, and grabbed 2 plates. The pizza was open on the coffee table and she sat down.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to get you drunk first?"

Kate took a drink from her glass, and sighed. She grabbed a slice of pizza and in a soft voice said," Oh, Lanie, I don't know what to do."

"First, you're going to eat that pizza, and then you are going to fill me in on your trip to LA. I've got all night."

Kate told her about her first-class upgrade courtesy of Castle, then the hotel suite, and finding Mike's killer. She stopped to take a bite of pizza before telling her about what almost happened with Castle in the hotel.

"Ok, so what aren't you telling me, Kate?"

"You could always read me, couldn't you Lanie?"

"Yep, now spill."

"Before I say anything else, I want you to read something." Kate picked up the letter that Royce had left for her and handed it to Lanie. "This is the letter that Royce left for me."

Lanie hesitated before taking it from Kate's shaking hand. Kate leaned back against the couch cushions and closed her eyes. She could hear Lanie unfold the pages and also heard the paper rustle. Lanie didn't say anything as she folded it up and handed it back to Kate.

"Wow!" She said.

"You're telling me." Kate replied, with her head still against the back of the couch.

"What are you going to do, girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure Lanie. I'm scared."

"I know you are honey, but think of how happy you could be with Castle? The man followed you on a cross country trip to help you find a killer. He brings you coffee and food. He invites you over for dinner with his family. What more do you want?"

Kate sat up and put her elbows on her knees. She grabbed her wine and took a long drink. Aft first, she was staring at the floor, but then a small smile crept across her face as she remembered what Castle had told her at the hotel. 

"It almost happened, Lanie. I almost ended up in his bed in LA." Kate told Lanie of the conversation that she had with Castle in the hotel room and how she chickened out, but then changed her mind.

"I opened the door, and he was gone, Lanie. A few seconds earlier and I would have been in his bed that night, Lanie."

"Why is that a bad thing, sweetie? "

"This is Richard _freaking _Castle we are talking about Lanie! The millionaire playboy with a new girl every month! He autographs breasts! "

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa! The millionaire part may be right, but I don't think the playboy part is accurate these days. As far as we know, he hasn't been with anyone since he broke up with Gina, how many months ago?"

Kate rolled her eyes and gave Lanie a look that could kill.

"What? Truth hurt missy?"

"I can't do it Lanie. I can't do it without a guarantee."

"There are no guarantees in life, Kate. Javi and I are having a great time together, but I don't know how long it's going to last. I know that he makes me smile, and don't even get me started on how great the sex is." Lanie said with a smile.

"Lanie!"

"Well, it's true! "

Kate smiled and laughed. She let out a deep breath and took another drink of wine.

"Look. No one can make this decision for you, Kate. You're the only one that can do it. If Royce saw what you have in the week that he saw you with Castle, think about what the rest of us have to deal with on a daily basis. He cares about you Kate. Shoot, he may even love you. It's all on you on whether or not to take the risk."

Lanie stood up, and hugged Kate.

"Personally, if Richard Castle wanted to be with me, I wouldn't waste 5 more minutes of my life. I'd be on him like stripes on a zebra."

"Thanks for that visual Lanie."

"Anytime, girl. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home to Javi. Talk to you tomorrow?" 

"Yes, tomorrow."

She closed the door behind Lanie and locked it. Leaning against it, she ran her fingers through her hair. She walked to the couch, sat down, and poured herself another glass of wine.

On the other side of town, Castle was sitting in his office typing. He stopped for a while, and found himself thinking about how that night could have gone differently if he had just followed her, or knocked on her door. He saved his document, closed the lid, and stood up. Just as he was leaving the room, he heard his phone beep, indicating he had a new text.

_Are you awake?_

_Yes. I was writing._

_Did Nikki hurdle a fence? _

_Yes, as a matter of fact she did. How did you know?_

_I guess it's my spidey sense…lol. Can you come over? I have ice cream._

_Be there in 20._

He grabbed his jacket, left a note for Alexis on the counter, and was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate cleaned up the empty pizza boxes and plates. She threw the wine bottle away and put the glasses in the sink. Going into the bathroom, she fixed her hair. She paced the floor as she realized how nervous she was.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door and she opened it to a smiling Castle. He was wearing a navy blue pullover with jeans that made him look even better than usual. She smiled and took his jacket as he entered.

"Thanks for coming."  
>"Anytime, Kate. Are you ok?"<p>

Kate took a deep breath and motioned to the couch. They sat down and Kate picked up Royce's letter from the coffee table. She didn't say anything as she handed the folded papers to Rick. Taking it from her hand, he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"This is the letter that Royce left for me. I want you to read it."

"Are you sure, Kate?"

"I'm sure Rick. You read, I'm going to make coffee."

She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. She pulled the filters and the coffee from the cabinet and started the coffee maker. She was so nervous, but at the same time, it felt right. Rick had come to mean everything to her, and it was time that she told him. She took two mugs from the cabinet, and poured the steaming liquid into them. Just as she was going to pick them up, she felt 2 warm hands on her shoulders. She felt him gently turn her around so they were face to face.

"Thank you." He said, handing her the letter. She looked down at it before putting it in the drawer of the kitchen.

"What do you think, Rick? "  
>"I think Royce was a smart man." Rick said softly, as he tipped her chin up with his fingers.<p>

"I'm scared." She replied, taking his hand in hers, and bringing it to her lips. She kissed it and put his hand on her cheek.

"Kate, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. I just want you to be happy. I'll go as slow as you like. "

She looked up into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Smiling, she reached up and took his face in her hands.

"Kiss me, Rick."

For once, he did what he was told. He leaned down to her and touched his lips to hers. It was soft and sweet. He pulled back, and she pulled him into another kiss. This one was fueled by more passion and need. Tracing his lips, she asked for access to his mouth and he granted it. A groan escaped him and she pulled away.

"We have all night to figure this out, Castle. How about a movie?

"You're on, Detective! You choose, and I'll get the ice cream."

_****Authors Note: Sorry this is so short. I have 3 stories going right now and can't decide which one to update so I end up not doing any. If you keep reading, I promise to keep writing. I don't own CASTLE, but I sure do like the characters!****_


	4. Chapter 4

The movie was over and Kate had fallen asleep with her head on Castle's shoulder. Her feet were tucked under and her hand was on his chest. It was getting late, and he really didn't want to wake her, but she needed to get some real sleep. Kissing the top of her head, he said her name softly. After 3 tries, she finally opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey yourself, Kate." She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. Then she snuggled back in and they talked for a few minutes before Castle decided he needed to leave. Kate walked him to the door, and he enveloped her in a hug.

"Until Tomorrow, Detective." He said, as he leaned in for one last kiss.

Kate took a deep breath, and smiled. Looking into the eyes of the man that had come to mean everything to her, she said the one thing that she had been putting off for too long.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to break up with Josh, and then I want to dive in with you Rick. I've put it off for some time, and I don't want to waste another day."

She leaned up and gave him a whisper soft kiss before opening the door for him. No other words were spoken, because none were needed. They had become masters of non verbal communication. Tomorrow would start a new chapter in their story.


End file.
